User blog:Gruvias/All I want for Christmas
What’s happening here? Crossover possiblilty (?) Makoto: HARU-CHAN! Still bathing I see. Come out we were planning to have a snowball fight. Haru: But there’s no swimming in winter. Makoto: That’s all you think of Haru-chan. But its winter and Christmas time is coming. (Makoto reaches his hand out and Haru reluctantly takes it) Makoto: Now put some clothes on! (Outside where it’s snowing) '' Juvia: Gray-sama! I know you’re hiding somewhere. Gray-sa - - ''(Juvia gasps as she senses a snowball aim for her but dodges 2 of them as she uses her water body spell) '' Taiga: What the - - you’re not Ryuuji or Ami! Juvia: You’re not Gray-sama! Taiga: How did you dodge my snowball I aimed right for you?! Juvia: Juvia has waterbody. She can dodge the snow attacks. Taiga: Incoming! ''(Juvia uses her spell again as snowballs hit the wrong person 2 voices are heard) Juvia: Natsu-san? Lyon-sama? Gray: YOU BOTH MISSED! Juvia: And Gray-sama?! Natsu: You just had to hide didn’t you ice princess? Gray: Hidden or shown I still would’ve beaten you flame brain! Natsu: You wish pervy popsicle! Gray: I'M THE OTHER ICE MAGE ASHTURD! AND ICEMAGES ALWAYS WIN SNOWBALL FIGHTS! (Natsu and Gray continue arguing) Taiga: Do they always do this? Juvia: Yes they do. Lyon: Must you 2 act so barbaric? Juvia come with me away from them. Juvia: I - - Gray: OH NO YOU DON'T LYON! Natsu: Seriously Lyon get your own girlfriend. You’re just making Gray more and more jealous everytime you approach and flirt with Juvia and yourself look bad because you fail at trying to capture her heart. (Taiga watches eagerly what’s going on. Shock appears to Juvia, Gray and Lyon’s faces) Lyon: Fail? Gray: (As his face turns a deep red) ''NATSU CAN YOU NOT? ''(Juvia sighs as Natsu and Gray continue arguing) Natsu: YOU FUCKING BLUSHED TSUNDERE ICE PRINCESS! Gray: SHUT IT FLAMETARD! Taiga: Spotted! Everyone except Taiga: Eh? Natsu: I see Lucy too! (Taiga and Natsu give one another wicked smiles and throw snowballs Lucy, Ryuuji’s and Ami’s way. Ami wipes the snow from her face) Lucy: Natsu! Natsu: Hey Lucy! Taiga: GOT YOU BOTH GOOD! Ryuuji: Yeah yeah Taiga, you got us. Ami: Only because - - (Ami and Lyon catch sight one another. This confuses Gray and Taiga) Lucy: Lyon’s so gonna come out with it again! Ami: Heh? Ami-chan’s confused. Lyon: Don’t be (Kisses Ami’s hand which causes her to blush). '' Ryuuji: Ami please …… Ami: WHAT?! Gray: At least he’s away from Juvia. Natsu and Lucy: You like her! Gray: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Ami: AND WHY DOES HE NOT HAVE A SHIRT ON?! Gray: Ice mages don’t get cold. Taiga: I - - . Gray: To clear up any confusion Lyon and I are ice mages, Juvia’s a water mage, Natsu’s a fire mage and Lucy’s a celestial mage. ''(Taiga, Ryuuji and Ami look towards them and back up as Natsu has a devious smile with fire in his hand) Lyon: I’m the better ice mage. Gray: SHUT IT LYON! Lyon: I most absolutely will not Gray. Juvia: Gray-sama ……… Lucy: Lyon don’t please don’t do anything. Lyon: Lucy please. Ami: Can we just please put the fighting on hold for now? Lucy: I agree with Ami. Natsu: Awww! But we were about to continue the snowball fight! Gray: I still would’ve won. Natsu: Only because you’re a freakin’ ice mage shaven ice princess! Gray: WHAT YOU SAY TABASCO IDIOT?! (Lucy sighs as she face palms when Natsu and Gray are about to use their magic then feels snow hit her) Lucy: WHICH ONE OF YOU THREW THAT?! Gray: That wasn’t me! Lyon: Or me. Lucy: Let’s just go then! (Juvia clings onto Gray which makes him blush) Ami: (To Ryuuji and Taiga) ''He can’t deny it. Gray: OH NOT YOU TOO! '(Lucy glares as she get hit with another snowball)' Ami: Juvia what the hell? Makoto: So sorry! ''(Ami faints to the ground as she spots Makoto) Nagisa: OH NO MAKO-CHAN! YOU KILLED HER! Gou: Ahhh! Muscles! Why is he shirtless in the snow though? Gray: Gahh! Ami: (Ami raises an eyebrow as Gray puts on his jacket) ''Impressive no? Makoto: I’m Makoto, this is Haru, Nagisa and Rei. Did I kill her though? Rei: She only pass out plus her form is beautiful. Taiga: GET UP BAKA-CHI! Ami: Huh? Too many hot guys keep showing up. Taiga: ''(Clearing her throat) ''I’m Taiga, that’s Ryuuji, Ami’s the one on who passed out. That’s Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and where the fuck is Lyon? Lyon: I know you’re there. Meredy: ''(Coming from the tree and hopping onto Lyon) ''You blew my cover. Lyon: Sorry to keep you all waiting. Gray: Cause of flirting with Meredy. Nice can we go now this Gou chick wants to meet someone. Lucy: She said her name was Kou, Gray! Gray: Gou! Ami: Kou! Gray: Gou! Lucy: Kou! Ami: Gou! Gray: Kou! Aww come on! ''(Ami and Lucy laugh) Makoto: Ahh another friend. Nagisa: Mako-chan, weren’t you aiming for Juvia-chan? Makoto: Yes how did my aim not get her? Lucy: We’ll explain that later. Along with Gray’s stripping. Gou: THOSE MUSCLES THOUGH! Nagisa: You see our muscles all the time Gou-chan! Gou: I saw new pair of muscles Nagisa. Juvia: Love rival. Gou: Huh? Haru: Let’s go Rin’s probably waiting for us. I want to get this over with. (They all enter a café and see Rin and Sousuke singing “All I want For Christmas”.) Nagisa: RIN-CHAN! Rin: It was all Sousuke’s idea! Sousuke: Only to kill time. What took you so long. Nagisa: WE MADE FRIENDS! They're over there. Taiga: Anyone else think they’re gay? They give off these vibes. Gray: Makoto would be the gayest. Natsu: At least I didn’t go down the love slide with another guy. Gray and Lyon: ONLY CAUSE YOU PUSHED US! Ami: You went down a love slide together?! Gray: Juvia asked me, Lyon swooped her up then Natsu knocked us down together. Ryuuji: She didn't say "Love rival" I bet. Lucy: No she was thinking Yaoi action happened between them. Juvia: Lucy-san! Gou: DID YOU SAY YAOI?! I LIVE YAOI! Meredy: Ok calm down. Gou: I also mean because I'm team manager to gay swimmers. And my brother's a gay swimmer. Natsu: It was an accident! Ryuuji: Dammit, can you 3 go a second without fighting. You’re worse than Ami and Taiga. Taiga: Shut it dog! But in all serious that Sousuke guy would be the king of gays. Nagisa: Hai! Ryuuji-san, Taiga-chan, Ami-chan, Gray-san, Lucy-chan, Natsu-san, Meredy-chan, Lyon-san, this is Rin and Sousuke! Now explain the snowball. Juvia: Juvia’s a water mage. Water body spell. Haru: You’re made of water? (Haru reahes to Juvia until Gray slaps his hand) Gray: Back off! Haru: Huh? Makoto: He assumed he could’ve swam in her. Haru-chan swims. We all do actually. Rin and Sousuke swim for different teams however. Natsu: (Putting his feet on the table) I’m bored. (Rei and Nagisa raise their eyebrows) Lyon: Must you behave savagely? Lucy: NATSU WE’RE IN PUBLIC! THIS ISN’T MY HOUSE! Ryuuji: AND THAT’S UNSANITARY! Natsu: You all gotta chill. They're down now. Taiga: Yeah ....... he's kinda OCD! Rei: Nagisa what’s on your Christmas list? Nagisa: Unlimited ice cream, killer whales, dolphins, penguins - - Rin: You can’t get penguins in Japan Nagisa! Nagisa: But I want one Rin-Rin. Rin: But you can’t get any! (Nagisa pouts) Lyon: I wouldn’t be too sure. Rin: Eh? Lyon: Ice make snow penguin! Sousuke: Is it cold in here or …….. Lyon: Nagisa behind you. (Nagisa hugs the penguin as he sees it from behind) Nagisa: Told you Rin-chan! Lyon: Baka. Gray: Show-off. Lyon: You’re scared. Gray: (As he brings out an ice shaped heart) ''Really? Juvia: Kyaaa Gray-sama! Taiga: ''(To Ryuuji) ''10,000 yen says he’s got the hots for her like she does for him. Ryuuji: Ya think? It’s getting a little obvious. Nagisa: GRAY-CHAN LOVES JUVIA-CHAN IT SEEMS! ''(Gray raises an eyebrow at them) Nagisa: ''(Getting in between them) WELL? ''(Gray starts blushing with a nervous expression on his face) Lyon: (Bringing out an ice shaped heart as well) ''2 can play at that game. Meredy: ''(Starting to blush) ''Lyon ……… Rei: Ice wizards?! I thought that was impossible. ''(Rei faints, Juvia gasps) Ryuuji: Juvia he's not dead. Juvia: Still Ryuuji-san. Rei-kun fainted. But you didn't. Ryuuji: I'm sane. Not a science dork. Nagisa: The scientific dork thing is part of his charm. Ami: Get up! Rei: Huh? Natsu: Nope. Lucy’s a celestial mage and she’s like this fire to me. Lucy: (Blushing) ''Natsu ……… Nagisa: ''(Getting in between them) ''MORE LOVE! LUCY-CHAN YOU HAVE A KEEPER. Ryuuji: Oh crap! Gray: Chill ..... he's not setting the place down. ''(Rei faints as he sees the flame from Natsu’s hand) Rin: Now his form. Not so beautiful. Ryuuji/Lyon: He said Ami's was. Ryuuji: Gimme a break Lyon. Lucy: Same. Nagisa: FIRE! Haru-chan. Between Natsu-san and Juvia-chan - - Haru: Fire can extinguish flames. No bias towards water. Gray: OK STOP IT! Ryuuji: Oi Gray. You gotta chill. Gray: Ryuuji - - Rin: (Accidentally knocking over the cup near Lucy) ''KNOCK IT OFF ICE BOY! Gray: Tell him the same, shark week. Makoto: ''(Sitting Rin back down) Oi! Rin you're gonna cause a scene! Lucy: Aaah! Please no brawls! This isn’t the guild hall. Ryuuji: Y’know what let’s just go Ami: Agreed with Takasu. Plus Natsu could set the place on fire and Taiga's gonna laugh like a madwoman at that. Makoto: (As they all leave) ''Where’s Juvia? Gray: Juvia. Juvia: Gray-sama! Gray: Why so upset? Juvia: Juvia just wanted to spend Christmastime with Gray-sama but he’s talking to love rivals like Gou-chan, fighting with Natsu-san, Lyon-san and gay swimmers. Gray: ''(As he hugs her) ''I’m sorry. Juvia: Juvia knows Gray-sama meant no harm. ''(Noticing the mistletoe) ''Oh Gray-sama look to Juvia. Gray: Why? ''(Gray looks over to Juvia as his eyes widen once his lips meet hers) Gray: (Blushing) ''Juvia. Come on, let’s meet up with the others. Juvia: Gray-sama likes Juvia. Gray: I - - . I’ll get back to you on that. Lucy: There you guys are! Sousuke: Oi! Ice boy #1, your face looks so red it could give Momo’s hair a run for his money. Natsu: More like Erza’s her last name is fucking Scarlet. Sousuke: DAMMIT! Nagisa: And redder than Gou-chan over muscles. Gou: MUSCLES. ''(Gou passes out) (Natsu gets hit with a snowball) Natsu: Oi! Ami: That was for earlier. Nagisa: Oi! Before we break out I say we go into teams! I’ll be with Rei-chan, Haru-chan with Mako-chan, Sousuke with Rin-chan, Ami-chan with Gou-chan, Taiga-chan with Ryuuji-san, Natsu-san with Lucy-chan, Lyon-san with Meredy-chan and Gray-san with Juvia-chan! Those who get hit are out! Gray: Me against Lyon and Natsu again eh? Sousuke: Works for me since I'm with Rin. Taiga: What'd I tell you? Gray: King of gays apparently. (Snowballs hit Rin and Sousuke) '' Rin/Sousuke: OI! WHO THREW THAT? ''(Haru and Makoto laugh) Taiga: HEADSTART MOTHERFUCKERS! (Everyone breaks out Gray and Lyon hide behind a tree) Lyon: Lemme guess you kissed Juvia. Gray: You actually guessed right. Now step off. Lyon: (As he catches Meredy before they kiss) ''I’m sorry what? ''(Haru and Makoto start aiming for everyone until Rei bumps into them) Nagisa: OUT! (Taiga is on top of Ryuuji as they start blushing. Natsu and Lucy are laughing until they hear Gray and Lyon) Taiga: Ice mage attack. (After the snowball fight they are all shown walking off somewhere. Ryuuji and Taiga are holding hands as Ryuuji kisses Taiga on the cheek which causes her to blush while Ami walked beside them. Gray and Lyon had Juvia and Meredy cling onto them, and they gay swimmers were all shouting various things related to Christmas and fun as Gou is beside them) '' Lucy: ''(Noticing mistletoe above her and Natsu) ''Hey Natsu. Natsu: Huh? ''(Lucy kisses Natsu on the cheek leaving him with a satisfied sigh) Gray: And you were wrong Juvia. I don't like you ........ I love you. Juvia: Gray-sama. (Juvia gives Gray a peck on the cheek that leaves him smirking) Nagisa: So Haru-chan did you have fun? Haru: Yes I did. Sousuke: Let's do more karaoke. (Sousuke grabs Ami) Ami: Eh? Rin: WAIT FOR ME SOUSUKE! 'Tralalala in the end things were canon and Christmas was very merry. And Nagisa got 10 more ice penguins. ' Category:Blog posts